IKEA
by shana.rose
Summary: For the S/T Christmas exchange! Sybil and Tom set-up some IKEA furniture for their their new place and Thomas decides to "help". Merry Christmas Cheesybalone!


"You two lovebirds when to IKEA?" Thomas laughed, "This is going to be good."

Sybil rolled her eyes, "We didn't fight. Actually we found everything in thirty minutes."

"Syb please, you guys when to IKEA, where couples go and fight for the death over a tacky lampshade. You and Tom fought over something."

She smirked, "Sorry to disappoint but it seems like Tom and I have similar taste."

Thomas groaned, "Booooring."

He sighed, "Come on Syb, I need more drama than this."

She laughed. "Sorry but there's no drama. We went, bought the furniture, and we'll set it up when it gets here at five."

"The stuff is coming today?"

Sybil heard the door open and smiled at her boyfriend Tom as he walked in. "Yup."

Tom walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Interesting," Thomas murmured an idea forming in his head. "I got to go dearie talk to you later."

Sybil smiled played with Tom's tie. "Bye Thomas."

Hanging up the phone she pulled Tom's tie, leaning up for a proper kiss.

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi."

Sybil grinned, "Hey you."

"How was your morning off?"

"Lovely." She sighed happily. "Slept in, when to the market, talked to Thomas. He's very disappointed by the way."

"Hm? About what?"

"That we didn't fight at IKEA."

"Shame on us," Tom laughed. "Come on let's watch some tele before the delivery guy gets here."

Sybil and Tom were cuddling on the sofa watching Miracle on 34th Street when the door rang.

"That should be the delivery guy." Tom sighed pausing the film.

"I'll get it; you grab the tools." Sybil said as she got up.

Opening the door, she was surprised to find Thomas on the other side of the door.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?"

Walking through the door he immediately headed towards the kitchen. "You didn't think I miss the show did you?"

Sybil frowned as she closed the door. "What show? Thomas? Thomas! What are you talking about?"

She was about to follow him into the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

This time it was the deliveryman. Sybil signed off and the man placed the two large boxes in the hallway before leaving.

Tom walked over and grabbed one of the boxes. He glanced over into the kitchen and saw Thomas standing in from of the microwave.

"Thomas what are you doing here?"

"Making popcorn obviously," Thomas said rolling his eyes.

Tom raised his eyebrow and looked at Sybil. She shrugged.

Sybil and Tom pulled out the pieces for the dining room table and proceed to get to work.

"Okay…" Sybil strung out as she glanced at the instructions. "So the instructions say-"

Tom was already screwing on one of the pegs, "The table looks pretty straight forward I think I got it love."

Sybil frowned, "Okay but for the record you skip steps one through three."

Thomas smirked as he walked to the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. "Oh good I didn't miss anything."

The two of them glared at him before going back to the table.

"It'll be fine love," Her boyfriend replied. "This is not the first time I setup a table."

"Moved in with a lot of woman have you?" Thomas prodded.

"Thomas!" She hissed.

The dark hair man shrugged. "What? Aren't you curious?"

She rolled her eyes and turned back at the task at hand; and found herself frowning again. "Tom you're supposed to put these little washers in when you put in the screws."

The dark blond man shrugged as he finished putting in the screw. Pulling the table up he kicked it for good measure. "See? It's fine."

Thomas laughed and added scarasitcally, "Yeah Syb he kicked it so it has to be fine."

Sybil ignored him. "Those washers were there for a reason. Sure the table's fine now but it could fall apart later."

Tom resisted rolling his eyes. "Love it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Oh don't call me love like that." She growled.

"Yeah Tommy boy don't call her that," Thomas added gleefully.

"Like what?" He asked, his voice already tired of this conversation.

"Like I'm being silly!"

"Well if the shoe fits."

Thomas crackled from the sofa, enjoying every second.

The two continued to throw jabs at each other for the next ten minutes, with Thomas adding to the flames with his commentary.

Sybil wisped around, "Thomas! Will you shut your trap already!"

He paused and thought about it for a minute and frowned. "Nah."

"That's it." Tom groaned glaring at his girlfriend's best mate. Sybil and Tom looked at each other and nodded.

Moving forward Tom quickly held Thomas down as Sybil put tape over his mouth and wrist.

Thirty minutes later the table fiasco was solved and the bookcase up and ready.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Sybil stated smiling.

"Yeah a little rough at the start but we make a good team." Tom replied pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"MMMMM!"

They both turned to Thomas so was still taped up. Glaring at them both.

"We should probably take off the tape…" Sybil sighed.

"Want to finish the movie first?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely."


End file.
